narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Inazumgakure
|image=Main_Inner_Cityinazumkure.jpg |kanji= |romaji=Inazumgakure no Sato |literal english=Village Hidden of Lighting |country= |leader= |symbol= |population= |military= |economy= }} Inazumgakure or Village Hidden of Lighting, is one of the Hidden Village that borders on the edge of the The Land of Lightning and lays near Kumogakure. The Village was founded by Mizuseishin Yosobenda and Tamashi Yokaiame. '' "With the growth of the Land of Lightning's welfare, Inazamugakure has been adopted into the Great Nations."'' So Inazumgakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Inazukage who resides in the Inazukage Residence. There have been four official Inazukage, the most recent being, Hanako Senshi. Though Inazumgakure is highly more economical and militarily advance then the other Shinobi Village's, It is still quitea bit unknown and at times usually forgotten. Inazumgakure still has proven to be topnotch at producing elite shinobi much like Kakashi Hatake, Minato Namikaze, andItachi Uchiha just to name a few. Founding Much after the Warring States came to an end and several clans left without a home, Mizuseishin Yosobenda and his best friend Tamashi Yokaiame decided to come together and much like Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju, build a village where the rest of the clans who were abandon or struck by the aftermath of clan wars could reside peacefully. Tamashi cme up with the name for the village Inazumgakure because she always noted that the sky was often lit up by lighting it be either day or night. Inazumgakure grew quickly because many other clans and small village's left them alone in fear of consequences of not knowing what type of abilities the clans that resided there had. Mizuseishin Yosobenda had the rare ability to bend all elements including wood and iron, he became the very first Inazukage. The First Three World Wars Inazumgakure during the first three wars chose to play on no sides, but held aid for those who needed it. a lot of highly skilled medics often died during these wars because they were taken as hostages or were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Pein's Assault Upon hearing the destruction of Konohagakure, Inazumgakure sends much needed supplies that helps them rebuild their village. Fourth Shinobi World War Like the other Hidden Shinobi Villages, Inazumakure joins the Shinobi Alliance to help aid in protecting not only the world, but Naruto Uzumaki and Killer B as well. Just like the other Hidden Village's, they lost several of their ninja in battle. Post-War After the war, Inazumgakure did not change to much but gain a slight population boost as other Hidden Villagers were curious as too what Inazumgakure looked like. Locations These are just a few locations of Inazumgakure. Inner country side The Inner country is on the edge borders of the city, giving it a nice view of the mountains and lower city buildings that are not so high tech. Outer country side The Outer country side is far away from the main city and on the edge of the mountains. Generally it is the farmers and fishers who live here. = Memorial Stone The Memorial Stone holds all the shinobi and kunoichi who have fallen in action on the line of duty. The Memorial Stone is located next to the Sacred Sakura Tree. Sacred Sakura Tree The Sacred Sakura Tree is where the ashes of all the dead shinobi and kunoichi are buried in not only honor but also to ensure that their techniques, clan abilities, and bloodline is not accessible to anyone else. Their ashes are grind down so hard it is impossible to contain any of their DNA. Academy The Academy is located close to the Inazukage Residence and the Inazukage Tower. The Academy is where Shinobi and Kunoichi alike go to learn to become ninja and too take their genin exams. To Graduate To Graduate they must display three different types of jutsu varying from B-rank to A-rank. They also must know be able to read, write, and know their chakra nature as well. Clans Within the village there are many powerful and well respected clans. There are only two noble clans, '''Yosobenda, and Yokaiame.''' Clans A few clans that are known within the Hidden Village. Nekkoka Clan Akumukyatcha Clan Senshi Clan Trivia ''Because this village is so highly advanc''e, the age of living goes to at least their hundreds. It is why there are only a few Kage's unlike other village's. This Hidden Village is the only one without a tailed beast. Lighting is always flashing across the sky. Instead of having the Kanji for their village on their Kage hat, they have a lighting bolt instead. Inazumgakure has been around as long as Konohagakure. The last male Inazukage was Mizuseishin Yosobenda. The Inazukage after him have all been women including the current one, Hanako Senshi.